


Just Plus

by brightsun_and_darkmidnight



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Reader-Insert, Sex, plus size, plus size reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:01:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25592437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightsun_and_darkmidnight/pseuds/brightsun_and_darkmidnight
Summary: Ever since the talk of sex you start to compare yourself to other body types and questioning why Loki wants you. Loki finds out and immediately plans to make you feel better.Imagine being a plus-size virgin, and Loki is your first (and only) BF. After five years of dating, both of you are ready to take things further. You’re scared to give yourself to him but really want to. You worry he will be disgusted by your rolls and stretch marks. As time goes on, he notices you wearing modest clothing and fending off his touches, like you are hiding something. One day, Loki sees you looking at yourself in the mirror. He can almost see the wheels turning and disdain in the look you give yourself. He realizes that you don’t like your body. Later, Loki all but corners you to talk about it. After a time, you vent, explaining everything. A few nights later, kisses turn to something more. Loki spends the entire night showing you just how beautiful you are.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Comments: 23
Kudos: 94





	1. Just Angst

**Author's Note:**

> Reader develops anxieties concerning her beauty after a discussion of sex.

Ever since you agreed to take things further, Loki has been more… touchy. The mere thought of having more of yourself exposed to him both excited and terrified you. Yes, he always laid his head on your "very nice, big, soft thighs" but as he laid there now he was drawing things into your side. His other hand held literature that his voice flowed with ease over every word and read paragraphs like it was his own thoughts. You played with his hair but the touches on your side made you uncomfortable.

The crop top you adored showed skin you were comfortable with sharing. You might be on the plus side of things but you loved your body. Your body was the only one you were ever going to get and it was something to treasure and flaunt. Loki bought you clothes and that might have been embarrassing in its own way, just knowing he knew your size. Loki could literally fit your clothes but you couldn't fit his… Weren't girls supposed to wear their boyfriend's clothes? 

You stared off into the distance of the park feeling self conscious. Other people's looks never bothered you but now life seemed different since the discussions of sex. You wondered, what do they think looking at you being so big compared to the well toned god using you as a pillow. 

A group of thin girls sent a look at you then laughed among themselves… Your anxiety getting the best of you.

"Loki can we go home?"

The words ceased from the calm, soothing voice as the book was closed.

Loki looked up to you and smiled. An exciting gleam in his eyes that made your stomach turn at the thoughts swimming in his eyes. 

The squeeze on your side made you glance at the girls who probably can't hold more than fingertips of fat. The girls with short skirts with smooth legs with no cellulite. Everyone who was eating whatever the hell they wanted, no care in the world.

Loki was up and holding his hand to you.

You hesitated before letting him help you up, your high number of weight seeming to ring in your ear. He looked as if there was no effort into helping you up to your feet. He smiled once you were sturdy and placed a kiss on your cheek. 

"Are you ready then my love?"

You nodded with a smile, blushing from his affectionate attention.

"Well." Loki bent down to get the book he was reading and tucked it under his arm. "Lets go. I am starved. I actually want that meal you like. Do you think you could make that tonight for dinner?"

You glanced at him as he took your hand. "Yeah I can do that."

Loki's arm went around you and his fingers were firm on your bare skin. You did your best to not react. 

Loki gave a squeeze on your side where you knew there was a start of a fat roll. "You are beautiful." Loki pulled you closer and kissed your cheek.

You blushed again as he held your hand to place a kiss to your knuckles. Lacing his fingers with yours he started gently swing your joined hands as you walked with him. The walk home Loki talked with purs of compliments as more seemingly affectionate touches that were able to make you blush.

Loki took your jacket to hang and you went to the kitchen to prepare your favorite meal. Loki had pushed you to the counter to trap you for a series of kisses. His hands were not secretive with the usual feather light caresses but instead firmly placed hands all over your body. He left you breathless and a coil seemed to tighten slightly in your stomach.

It felt like a warning sign but oddly pleasurable at the same time. Writing it off as nerves getting the best of you, food was the last thing on your mind. Once dinner was done you ate much less than you would have normally. Loki tried to question if you felt okay, you claimed you did but you were tired.

When getting ready for bed your reflection caught your eye.

You saw the body you were happy with but with a further look you wondered if Loki actually liked your body. All of the compliments he showered you with today meant nothing to the dark thoughts of yourself.

You decided to wear more modest clothes as the days went on. Loki tried to initiate more than kisses but the more he touched you the more that coil tightened in your stomach. That coil scared you. You never felt anything like it before the talks of sex.

-:-

Loki watched as you went to the bedroom with your shoulders seeming to be heavier than normal. He noticed something off when you claimed you were okay but with the claim of needing rest he dismissed it. Cleaning up the leftovers, he also decided to do the dishes and straighten up a little. He didn't want you to worry about those things if you weren't feeling well. Days went by and you were acting strange.

When Loki went to the bedroom he noticed you were not in bed yet, but in the joined bathroom. He paused for a second to see you just staring at yourself. Then you pinched your belly with a sigh. You tried to hold in your stomach and smooth other parts.

Loki has never seen you do any of that before. You always seemed proud of your body and he did not mind buying you clothes to boost your confidence. However he noticed a change in your clothing choices as of recently. He loved your body. You didn't feel like a fragile thing in his arms. You had a wonderfully voluptuous body that Loki could hardly wait to have bare and shaking in pleasure. Your thighs were soft, wonderful pillows and he looked forward to being between them.

His thoughts ended as you opened the door, forcing him to act like he did not see you thinking less about your body. Tomorrow he would question you about it.

-:-

You looked at your clothes and wondered what you should wear today. Hands were on your shoulders and a voice purred in your ear.

"The weather is beautiful today and I would love to see you in that crop top today."

Your eyes instantly went to the one you knew he liked but it just didn't feel right anymore.

"Is something wrong?"

You answered a curt "no."

"(Y/n)."

You sighed heavily, knowing you were caught in a lie.

Loki turned you to face him and the fingers under your chin made you look at him in the eyes.

"What is wrong (y/n)?"

"I just… I don't like… I am worried you won't like.." with a deep inhale you just stated. "I am nervous."

He placed a kiss to your forehead and then looked into your eyes. "You are having concerns about being more intimate with me."

You nodded as tears pricked your eyes. 

Loki took your hands in his, placed a kiss on both and finally held them to his chest. "My heart beats wildly for you. I love you. Every. Single. Part. Of. You. No matter what -you are the one I have chosen to be with these past five years. You are the one I want to spend my life with. If you do not wish for me to touch you then I will honor your request."

You had no other choice than to look in his eyes or at your hands pressed against his chest. His heart was indeed racing and so was yours.

"I do want to… be with you. But I never did that with anyone…"

Loki cupped your cheek and wiped his thumb under your eye. "You do not need to worry about a thing. So long as you want to, we can and will. I will be there to worship your body."

You nodded but the coil tightened again with the thought of Loki doing things to you. You sighed frustrated… Loki gave your hand a squeeze and gently called your name.

"Every time I think of sex it is like this..alarm goes off in my body. Like something tightening in my stomach and it makes me nervous. It has never happened before we talked about that."

You looked at Loki's face and he seemed amused.

He kissed your forehead and stated, "that is to be expected. This is all new to you." 

Loki hugged you and you held him back. You whispered into his shoulder,

"Can we just go to sleep?"

Loki smiled at you and took you to the bed. He held you all night.

-:-

Loki did not hold you all night.

As soon as you were in a deep sleep he crept to the computer. As you always did, you left your torrid account logged in. He noticed several things in the cart so he started there. You had several lingerie options picked out and naturally Loki felt a pull to the ones with his colors… Despite being biased, he ordered all of the ones you had in your cart. He might have ordered a few other items he liked as well.

-:-

Two days passed and it felt odd to be near Loki. He wasn't overly touchy like he had been, he still talked as he always did but there was no purr in his voice.

Loki was away at work and you were watching a favorite movie to trying to settle the nagging sadness.

There was noise coming from the front door and then the door bell rang. Once you opened the door, no one was there. However, packages were there. You did not order anything and wondered what Loki had. Seeing the address of Torrid you really wanted to know what he ordered.

"Oh no… did he see!"

You quickly opened the packaging and sure enough… there were many lingerie options. He apparently did some shopping of his own because there were more clothes he ordered. Holding up a dress that was sure to compliment your figure made a smile form on your lips. 

Your phone buzzed from a text.

Loki had sent a text. "I hope you got the package. Choose what you want to wear, something fun to do and a place to eat for dinner. Tonight is about you."


	2. Just Fluff

You tried on everything but couldn't decide on what to wear.

Staring in the mirror. The emerald green bra and panty set with black lace that currently adorned your body in an attractive way seemed like a keeper. The fact it was one of the ones Loki obviously added seemed exciting since he picked it.

Messing with adjustments and noticing how the underwire was not digging into your side, forced a sigh. Looking at all angles of yourself in the mirror you mumbled, "How does he pick stuff that looks good and is comfortable too?"

-:-

Loki made sure to book a horse drawn carriage ride through the park and to the restaurant you requested. He also made sure to send flowers to the house for you.

Loki opened the door and called out your name.

You came from the bedroom looking overly shy in a dress he knew would look amazing on you. He eyed you up and down before going to capture your attention with fingers under your chin.

He spoke softly seeing you looking up at him with a timid smile. 

"You are beautiful."

Your smile grew with a jest, "you picked the clothes."

"My dear, everything looks amazing on you. It is all because your beauty is comparable to no other and will last. The clothes are…. Temporary."

Loki smiled as you blushed and shied away.

Loki held out his hand, "are you ready for our grand adventure?"

You looked at him oddly before giving your hand. "It was just supposed to be a walk in the park and then a ride across town to the restaurant."

Loki kissed your hand with a smirk. "Now Darling. You know my gestures of love are far grander than the last ones."

He saw the excitement in your eyes and noticed how you let him pull you along to the door. 

You gasped at the horse and carriage. "Loki! You shouldn't have!"

He helped you into the carriage without a word. Wrapping an arm around you and a declaration of love in your ear made you giggle and smile.

-:-

You loved it. You loved everything about people seeing you in a carriage with Loki. His arm around you as he stared lovingly at you. Loki loved to make sure everyone knew you were his. This is...It all felt special...and far grander than the last of Loki's romantic gestures. He made all eyes land on the both you in that fancy carriage. It all felt like, despite being larger in body size, he still loved and adored you. You had doubts before but when you glanced at him again he held your face.

"I love you more than anything."

You blushed at his intense lovestruck eyes.

He leaned in slowly and kissed you. 

Then kissed you some more.

You sighed, loving the attention and that odd coil wasn't a warning so much but still felt odd. Loki held you tighter to his side once he let you have a break from his unrelenting lips.

"Do you want to stop at the pond?"

You hummed in question and he asked again.

"Would you like to stop and feed the fish at the pond?"

Your eyebrows scrunched. "We don't have any food."

Loki called for the driver to stop near the pond. After helping you out he got the fish pellets from the driver. He thought of everything...

You held Loki's hand and then once by the pond Loki held the container for you so you could feed the fish.

The fish swam eagerly to the pellets you threw. You watched with a smile at the pond then to Loki who was staring at you with the most adorable, love sick puppy eyes you've ever seen.

With a smile and a soft laugh, "what?"

He seemed to come back to Earth for a moment and smiled even more. "I haven't seen you comfortable and confident -I haven't seen you happy for a while and I am treasuring the smile on your face."

A quiet, "oh" escaped your lips. "I guess it has been a while."

Loki threw some pellets far into the pond and smiled. "How about we head back to the carriage. Our reservation is not too soon but with the carriage it is going to take that time. Shall we go?"

You held onto Loki's arm and went to the carriage. The ride was nice and allowed a nice breeze to wash over you and keep you cool. People looked at the fancy carriage but Loki's eyes were smoldering as he looked at you. His hand was woven into yours as his thumb gently stroked back and forth.

-:-

Once at the restaurant Loki escorted you inside and pulled your seat out for you. 

"I must say I love my color on you."

You hummed with a teasing smirk. "I would have never thought. Most of the new clothes were in your green."

Loki shrugged his shoulders, "I have a preference."

You giggled at his answer. "I know you do."

"Maybe I could have a fashion show of those items I bought?"

With a flash of heat over your body from embarrassment you quickly gathered your fried mind. "I think just what I have on is plenty enough to show for the night. Especially, what is under the dress."

Loki's smile grew as he leaned forward. "Is there more of my colors? Because I am going to love striping you bare."

The coil in your stomach tightened and simultaneously felt a flutter in your heart at the mere tone he used. His words were filthy and his eyes stared right into your soul. You blushed as you tried to cover your face. "Loki!"

Loki chuckled. "Too much?"

When you looked at him again he was casually taking a sip of wine. He was eyeing you as if you were the finest painting in an art museum. You shifted and felt warmth in between your legs and oddly felt a need for more. Something with that damn coil in your stomach had something to with the heat gathering between your hips.

You grabbed the wine glass and quickly replied, "a little." 

Taking several sips trying to calm yourself and to think of something to talk about other than the grand finale of tonight, you still came up with nothing.

Loki rose an eyebrow and a concerned look. "(Y/N) we don't have to do anything you are not comfortable with."

You set the wine glass down, your hand still on the glass, fully intending on leaving it alone -Then quickly took another sip. You set it down slowly and eventually left the glass alone once the wine stilled. You glanced up at him, worry on his face and then you smiled slightly.

"I want too.. I am just nervous…"

His smile was caring as he spoke. His hand rested on the table for you to take. "Well how about we limit our intake of our wine tonight to just one glass. So we can make responsible decisions."

You could handle more wine…. However, you took Loki's hand as an agreement formed on your lips.

"Okay."


	3. Just Smut

It was chilly on the way back to the house but Loki already thought of that and had a blanket quickly wrapped around you on the carriage. The lights on the carriage glowed in the dark and something about going back through the park felt… special. Maybe it was the low light of the park that really let the carriage glow in all its beauty.

Loki was still a gentleman and he talked calmly during conversation. No pur, though his tone was sometimes deeper and held more meaning than what was actually being said. You were a blushing mess with some stuff he said. 

Once home, he tipped the driver greatly before escorting you to the door. He helped you to the door and let you in first.

You went far enough into the house and turned to him. You glanced at him and felt nervous.

"How do we… start?"

Loki smiled and approached you. It was a comforting face full of the love he pampered you with all day. He took your hands into his and kissed each, then pulled you close for a hug, kissing your head.

"We start however you want."

"I have no idea what I am doing…"

Loki chuckled, "well lets go to the bedroom first then." He placed a kiss to your forehead then pecked your lips. 

You nervously held onto his hand.

Loki looked around the room then hummed… "I didn't think about candles…"

You giggled, "I don't think candles do much for sex."

"They help set the mood a bit… but. We can leave the lights on. I want to see all of you." 

Loki's hands went over your sides, setting fire to your body. You wanted to see him too… the most you’ve seen was his bare chest. You both always wore clothes to bed and respected privacy of the bathroom. 

Loki's hands remained on your hips as he looked down at you.

"We can stop at any moment. Just say so. Do you want to have sex with me?"

You nodded with a furious blush and that coil tightening impossibly tight. You moved closer, "Yeah. I'm ready."

Loki met your mouth and kissed you gently. His hands moved slowly to your ass and gave it squeeze. It felt oddly… good. Then his hands turned you, kissing you on the neck, and then slowly started to undo the zipper of your dress. Slowly sliding the straps from your shoulders and down your body till it pooled at your feet. His head looked down the front of your body as his tongue left cool spots on your shoulder for the air to mingle with. His hands firmly worked up your body and around your front. 

Naturally you tried to suck your belly in but Loki tutted.

"None of that. I love your body the way it is. So relax. Let me feel you, and make you feel pleasure so overwhelming you won't be able to think."

Your hands went to cover his as you tried to relax. You let the muscles in your stomach go as it was hard to breathe and honestly kinda became uncomfortable. His fingers gently rubbed your skin. 

"Good girl. I want to enjoy your voluptuous body. All of your curves and crevices."

Loki's hands went to your breasts. Your hands went to his forearms.

You gasped as his hands met your mounds. He gave a squeeze and hummed. 

"You wore one of my favorites."

"Is it the green?" You let out a nervous giggle then gasped again as he started massaging your breasts. 

"Oh yes… the last colors you wear before I make love to you. My colors gracing your temple as a lovely decorative claim of you… then I will remove those colors and worship you as my goddess in the flesh. No skin will be clean of my touch, eventually all of your body will be exposed to me and claimed only by me."

The words from him stirred a fire in your body. His caresses to your chest had you distracted from most of his words. Your head was tilted up and to the side as you made the seemingly ridiculous sounds that Loki enjoyed. His mouth kissed and sucked your neck.

Then he went in front of you. His eyes sparkled as he saw you fully.

"Gorgeous."

You felt heat rise from your chest. You wanted to cover yourself but you had to show more confidence in front of your god. He was praising you after all.

He stripped down to his boxer-briefs then he held your hand and pulled you to the bed where he pulled the lingerie off of you. Your fingers went under the waistband and slid them further till he was bare like you… the confidence of removing his last piece of clothing went away. Not knowing what to do now you just stared at his perfect masterpiece of a body. Everything was perfect…

Loki grinned, "Get on the bed. There are things I want to do to you."

You got on the bed and Loki slowly got between your legs. Grabbing your thighs so you definitely felt hands molding into your flesh. He spread you apart and his eyes seemed hungry.

"Darling… I can not explain how I have dreamed of seeing you like this. Spread for me and waiting for things you deserve."

His hands went to your breasts and you moaned at how well his hand moulded to you. His fingers circled your nipples and gently rolled them to a point where you never knew just how hard they could get. When he latched his hot mouth to one, you clawed at his arm out of pleasure. The coil in your stomach poured heat between your hips and you begged for more.

With your legs still spread, Loki was able to easily coat his fingers in the wet mess and gently press into you. Your eyes rolled back and closed tightly. It was an odd sensation to have something inside you but he was doing amazingly mind blowing things down there. The coil was winding tighter with everything he was doing. You called out his name trying to warn him something was going to happen then complete bliss crashed over you in waves of pleasure.

"Now it is time to taste you."

Your eyebrows scrunched in confusion until his face descended onto you. His tongue parting you and dwelling inside for a moment before flicking along a bundle of nerves. His fingers were barely needed but he seemed to like you completely losing your mind.

Loki hovered over you when you gathered your brain back to a decent functioning level. 

With a breathy and dazed sigh, "That was amazing."

Loki chuckled at you being out of breath. "To make you feel great pleasure was my goal."

His mouth connected with yours and you tasted what you assumed was yourself on that amazing tongue of his.

The kiss lasted long enough for you to beg.

"I want more. Please."

Loki smiled against your lips. "My goddess will have whatever she wishes."

Feeling his hard cock against you made you tense for a moment. Then he pressed inside. You hummed in worry and involuntarily tensed again.

"Shh. Its okay. Do your best to relax."

You nodded as you tried to relax. Thankfully Loki took his time getting settled into you. Laying on your plush body as he kissed you, one hand massaging your breasts.

"You feel amazing… are you okay?"

"Im getting used to it.. kiss me."

He did as you asked and feeling like you had enough time to get comfortable, you wrapped your legs around him. He started to move slowly until you begged for more. He gave you all you needed until you could not utter words. The most sinful of words fell from his lips but they did not register in your mind. You knew he was praising your body for being wonderfully big and soft, to even more dirty talk of how well it took him.

You moaned loudly with a call of his name.

You heard your name groaned by Loki as his hips rutted deeper into you.

Loki rolled to the side and you both tried to catch your breath.

You giggled. "I was worried about that?"

Loki's smile was heard in his voice. "Still worried? Because I could go for another few rounds."

You smiled looking at him. "I am not worried at all."

Loki pounced on you with a husky voice. "I love all of your body but I do need to admit, I really love all of the cushion between your legs."


End file.
